Entries of Old
by Multiple-Fandom-Writer
Summary: When a world meeting gets interrupted by a glowing ball of light, Jonathan instinctively knows he's screwed. He knows many things that have had to be kept secret from the rest of the world. Now, everything he has worked to keep secret is crashing down, and he isn't sure if it's a good or bad thing. Way too many characters to list.
1. Beginnings

**Alright, so I was reading 'Under a Watchful Eye' by mysecretthoughts, shoutout to them for giving me an even better idea than my current ongoing (yet to be published) project, A Warrior's Past, A Hero's Future. Keep in mind that this will _solely_ be the Hetalia archive, not anywhere else. Basically, this is A Warrior's Past, A Hero's Future Mk2. So in this, it is not Canako x Ukraine, but rather, my original character x Ukraine. I kinda wanted Jonathan to have more depth, more backstory than the original AWPaHF version did. _This_ version gives that backstory and depth to him while also expressing Jonathan's dislike of war, but willingness to enlist and fight. With that said, let's get started. **

**HOWEVER: Any pain that the characters felt in the past, they will feel the pain _exactly_ as they did the first time. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, The Division, Halo, and Star Wars. (You know the Red Dead Redemption games? Yeah, Jonathan's going to be playing a role in RDR1 and RDR2 (Red Dead Redemption 2 is the prequel to the first Red Dead Redemption game)**

World Meeting, November 2018. Date: just after Remembrance Day. Location: England.

Everything was calm, peaceful, relaxing. The national representatives of the world (most of them) weren't arguing or fighting, just talking quietly amongst themselves. But one person, in particular, was thinking to himself. _World meeting's been on for a few hours,_ Jonathan Laws thought, _and it's getting harder for me to sit still. I can tell it's the same for Alfred too, we both have ADHD._ He glanced around, noting that Germany, France, Russia, Austria, Hungary, and England were quietly chatting to each other.

"Vee~ What is that?" Italy asked. The soldier (and he caught Chris, McKenzie, and Jessie looking towards the centre of the table as well) turned his head and looked. It was a small, gently bouncing orb of light.

"I don't know what it is," the lieutenant said, "but I doubt it's nothin' good." His gaze caught Ukraine's eye, and she tilted her head slightly. Jonathan frowned as a migraine he'd had for three hours vanished-and his eyes widened as the light orb expanded rapidly. He thought he heard a scream, but he and everyone else in the meeting hall passed out and vanished.

* * *

Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, and Thalia Grace entered the Olympian throne room, and he smiled at Poseidon, Zeus, Hades, Hestia, Artemis, and Athena. He'd been having a fairly regular day in Manhattan, well, as close as a demigod son of Poseidon could. Considering that he and Annabeth were engaged, Athena had started, albeit reluctantly, to trust him. They'd been summoned to discuss a apparent dream that Zeus had had the night before. "I don't get this," Annabeth muttered before spotting something in the corner of her eye. Percy's eyes opened in shock as something expanded quickly, and everyone in the throne room passed out.

* * *

Faye Lou sighed happily as Ashley Edwards, her greatest friend and more recently her girlfriend, entered the room with more popcorn for Captain Roy Benitez, Paul Rhodes, and Doctor Jessica Kandel. They were (admittedly) watching _Saving Private Ryan_ , if only to point out every flaw or goof. She had invited them over since the end of the outbreak of the Green Poison in 2022 **(I am not saying that's the year of the game, I am saying that because we, as players, don't know the year)** , she'd gone back to her quiet, comfortable life.

"Who paused the film?" Paul asked. Ashley shook her head.

"I don't anyone did." Ashley said. Faye blinked, and, along with everyone else in her living room, passed out.

* * *

Carter smiled at Kat, his sister, and nudged her towards Alex **(Fem!Six)** , who was talking to Jun. Considering that Kat was setting up an nighttime op, it was important-for him at least-that the other members of NOBLE Team got used to having Alex around. Without another word, Carter froze, and then passed out, alongside Kat, Jun, Emile, Jorge, and Alex. The room, however, appeared as if nobody had even been in it.

* * *

Anakin Skywalker wanted to cry out in joy. Finally, Umbara had been won over, but only after heavy fighting over the remaining Umbaran stronghold. Ahsoka Tano, on the other hand, didn't have that type of restrain yet, and cheered. Obi-Wan Kenobi frowned thoughtfully. "Anything wrong, master?" Anakin asked.

"Yes. I don't know what it is, but it's a disturbance in the Force," his old master said, "I also don't think contacting the council about this is a good idea." Anakin's ice blue eyes widened as he, Ahsoka, Rex, Cody, Fives, and Obi-Wan crumpled to the ground at the same time.

* * *

Harry James Potter smiled as he walked into Gringotts to reconfirm his marriage to Hermione Jean Granger. Considering that his parents had actually been in a magically induced coma (and hidden in the Isle of Wight) for the past 17 years, he wasn't Lord Potter yet, but since Amelia Bones had taken care of him since the beginning of his teens despite Dumbledore's manipulations, he had a fairly good reputation as someone to approach if they were feeling conflicted. He had also been on the run for the past year, hunting Voldemort's Horcruxes and destroying them. Hermione walked alongside him, also smiling. They didn't notice a thing before they passed out, vanishing a moment later.

* * *

From across time (and a different universe), people were gathered and put in a room to learn about one person who held a connection to all of them. This person's name? Jonathan Laws.

 **Next chapter might be coming out in February, I have exams coming up. So in case somethings feel rushed, that's why.**


	2. Awakenings and Notes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, The Division, Halo, and Star Wars.**

 **Just a quick note, there _will_ be past/future people in the room. For example, Jonathan (WW2) will be identified as James, also included in the reading/watching, while Zero (also Jonathan) is included. When the watching does begin, it will be italicized rather than bolded or underlined. People in the watching that are directly seen will be _italicized_. A Jedi version of Jonathan will be underlined.**

Chapter 2: Awakenings and Notes

Jonathan groaned as he forced his eyes to open. There were three things he immediately noticed. The first one was that he was apparently in a room with a grey ceiling (only because he'd known beforehand that the meeting room ceiling was white). The second thing was that the ground was fairly comfortable. The third thing he noticed (when he turned his head) was his godly parent. "Dad!" He cried out, and the others came to.

"Jonathan?" Thalia asked.

"Hey Thals, Percy, Annabeth." He said, wincing as an old leg injury, from 1988, throbbed. He spotted some heavily armoured* people in a corner, but they also appeared to be waking up. Then he heard an eerily identical groan to his own, shortly followed by another. He turned his head, and almost instantly, he wished he hadn't. There, in front of him, was Jordan, and himself.

"Jordie?" The younger/past self asked groggily. Then he apparently realized where the hell he was, and instinctively moved himself in front of his twin. Jonathan held up his hands in a surrender position and approached slowly, maintaining eye contact.

"It's okay. You're okay." He murmured, letting the sincerity of his words fall onto the thirty-one year old. Just as he had expected, the Canadian soldier calmed down. He looked around again, this time seeing someone with long brown hair and a scar running down the right side of his face. He also spotted another armoured form, also waking up. Jonathan blinked, then shot a look towards Britain.

The Brit looked scandalized. "I didn't do anything!" Arthur said. Jonathan looked around again, this time noticing a table that definitely hadn't been there before, along with some chairs.

"The fuck?" Someone asked, and Jonathan nodded his agreement. Once again, there was a flash, and a note came fluttering down to rest on the table. Everyone was further away from it than Jordan, so the private got up and began to read.

 _Dear Nations/Jedi/Clones/Agents/Demigods/Demigoddesses/SPARTANS/Wizards/Witches/Gods and Goddesses:_

 _You have been summoned here, because not only would this prevent a few future_ major _wars and a plague or two, but because this is required in order to prevent the demise of the universe/life as we know it. There is a twist: Every single injury (Example would be getting shot) will hurt as much as they did when the injury was received. This also includes mental and emotional pain. Signed,_

 _the Fates, the Force, Magic, and the Ancients._

 _PS: It is not your fault Jonathan._

After the note had been read, there was a small moment of peace before Jonathan yawned.

"Fuck my life," he said, "now it's 12 at night and I am exhausted from earlier. Good night." He walked out of the room, down a hallway typically used if the meeting went too long. Percy snickered.

"You gonna take your girlfriend with you?" He called.

"SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Jonathan yelled. He paused at a door that had both his and Katyusha's names on it. Then he cursed to himself. Sighing, the soldier opened the door, closed it, and went to bed. After an hour of tossing and turning, he finally fell asleep.

 **Alright, so I'm actually working on Within Darkness now, but since the author (you) can apparently vote on their _own_ polls, I have decided, despite my own better judgement, that Madeleine is the same height as Katyusha.**


	3. The Reading Begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, The Division, Halo, and Star Wars.**

 **I made a mistake in the last chapter, the year Jonathan received his leg injury was 1984. There is a scene in here that is a reference to another story, called Potter's Bones, one of the scenes in that great story is Harry waking up and finding Susan Bones sleeping on his bed, and he's 'risen with the tide', which is repeated throughout the story, so I wanted to give that story a little homage. I did, again, make another mistake in the second chapter, so I want to address it here.**

 **There will be Jedi versions of Jonathan and his friends/girlfriend, which will be underlined.**

Chapter 3: The Reading Begins

Jonathan awoke. He knew it was a bit too early, but he had been dozing lightly, and had fallen asleep around one in the morning. But that wasn't the reason he'd woken up. As he continued waking up, he steadily became aware of some pain down on his crotch. He blinked confused, and then he saw the other occupant of the bed. Platinum blonde hair, and a gentle breathing pattern he'd recognize anywhere. He hissed out a curse as he saw a certain Ukrainian woman asleep in the bed with him, and then he realized something.

"Fucking hell Kat," he murmured, "you couldn't have slept with your breasts pushing against my chest?" His answer was a sigh from the still sleeping female, and he moaned in pain. He sighed again as she gently squirmed in her sleep, and her bum pushed harder against his member. As she too stirred from her slumber, she rolled over, and their eyes connected, Katyusha's with confusion and then recognition, and Jonathan's with some minor pain and amusement.

"I really screwed up last night didn't I?" She asked. Jonathan shook his head.

"Not your fault. I typically sleep with either my back or front to the wall, and you likely didn't see that, thought it was your bed." He shrugged. The two talked for some time before Matthew came to get them for breakfast.

After they'd eaten, they just talked for a bit before Hestia came to get them. Then, everyone assembled in the meeting room. Looking around, Jonathan saw Zeus, Hades, Poseidon, Hestia, Artemis, and Athena talking amongst themselves.

"What's going on?" He asked at a lull in the conversation.

"Not much," Hestia said, smiling warmly, "but Percy and Poseidon both received the same dream, and as Olympian gods and goddesses, we don't get dreams."

"The fact that both of them got it is important," Athena said, "but there's more we don't know yet." He could tell that she wanted to add more, but she paused and told him to spend a little more time with his friends. As he wandered around, he saw Katyusha talking with Natalya and Ivan, so he wisely decided to leave them alone. Then he spotted another note on the table, but nobody else appeared to see it. He quickly read it, and followed it's instructions to go to his room.

There he saw an innocently lying note, and the soldier read it. "Fuck." He cursed, dropping the note, which read: _Jonathan, we are deeply sorry, but to prevent the wars and plague, everyone is going to have to watch your memories, even your future self, though we cannot say who he is. We've already told him through his dream, but since your past self is here, we are not using his memories since the most life-changing event that you experienced has to occur for him._

He slumped onto the bed, tears springing to his eyes as he recalled, unwillingly, Jordan's death over and over. It was only when Ukraine came to get him that he snapped out of it.

Jonathan looked at him confused for a moment, then shrugged and looked towards Anakin. Anakin was happily chatting with Katyusha, who seemed interested. He shrugged, and let them be. There was another flash, and a book appeared on the table. Jonathan, James, and Jonathan didn't bother reaching towards it, so Matthew reached towards it. "It's one of Jonathan's," he said before reading it.

 **October 19, 2016. Normally I'd put down dear diary or dear journal, but I figured I wouldn't. With the new game by EA and Dice, _Battlefield 1_ , released, I got it today on my Xbox 1 and played the campaign intro. All I can say is wow. Just wow at the amount of detail, the music is a 1930s song, but the fact that you play _as_ the 369th Infantry Regiment the Harlem Hellfighters is awesome! Just the fact that you get era appropriate tanks and planes and guns is enough to get me to play! Signed, Jonathan. **The Canadian male read, and then looked at the soldier.

It was Katherine who asked the question. "Battlefield 1?" She said, her curiosity shining through.

"Battlefield 1 is a game set in the hell of the First World War," Jonathan began, "and over the course of the campaign you play as a tank driver, after that a pilot in the RFC which was merged with the Royal Air Force and the Royal Naval Air Force, all of which became the RAF. Then, an Italian Arditi member fighting in the mountains, who tells his story of how he finds his deceased brother to his daughter. After that, you play as an ANZAC soldier named Frederick Bishop during the Gallipoli campaign. Then," he paused and muttered something under his breath, "you play as a Bedouin rebel named Zara Ghufran." He explained quickly, then sighed.

Matthew looked at him before reading the next entry.

" **June 6th, 1946. Dear journal, I cannot believe it has been two years since the Normandy landings. Yet, the Canadians are pushed to the back, as usual. Maybe the Americans are bad. Or right. I don't know anymore! Hannah and I have been having an increasing amount of fights (mostly one-sided for her, I wouldn't hit a woman unless absolutely necessary) and arguments over what happened three years ago. She thinks that she has the right to tell me about what happened when I am not ready yet. I am sorry sister, simply because I can't tell you, and I am sorry Michelle, for failing to bring your fiancé home.** " Matthew read, James turning to look at his little brother.

"You are not dyin' on me. Okay? I made a promise I'd bring you home," the lieutenant growled protectively. Jonathan sighed quietly. Matthew groaned suddenly.

"It's another one of Jonathan's, though I can't tell whose the last one is." He said, before reading the entry.

" **'This is London. You will now hear a statement from the Prime Minister. I am speaking to you from the cabinet room at 10 Downing Street. This morning the British Ambassador in Berlin handed the German government a final note. I have to tell you now-this country is at war with Germany.' Those words changed my life. But before I enlisted, my father asked me if I was truly ready to go to war. He told me that the good soldier kills without thinking of his enemy as a human being. In the moment he sees his enemy as a fellow man he is no longer a good soldier, and I was a good soldier. Gods of Olympus help me.**

 **Within us lie the seeds of an undefined greatness. We are the fathers of our own future, and that future must be chosen, nurtured, and guided. It must be driven with unending conviction, lest our lesser nature let it stray into shadow and darkness. We fought everywhere, in every condition known, using weapons we could not have ever dreamed of.**

 **But death is death, no matter where or you are, and suffering is the exact same in every language. The technology moved quicker and faster than you could think how to use it. Yours, theirs, didn't matter. This war proved from ocean bed to mountaintop that the greatest killing machine is man. Complete and total war brought death home. It wasn't just the soldiers on the frontlines, this time it found the workers on the assembly line, the commuters on the trains, and the little ones in the schools.**

 **Airmen, infantry, volunteers, conscripts. Them and Us. It didn't matter where the danger came from-the threat of death brought everyone together. Victory? It just meant staying alive. War-man's unworthiest creation. What lead it back to us? Does a hidden hand guide it? Birthing us in violence and blood and death. Ending us in fear, alone. Until you have pulled the trigger of your gun on an enemy, you're not ready for war. You are only ready to die. Beginnings, endings, in between one and the other. Between first and last, always searching. Sometimes we find mothers and fathers, sons and daughters, and brothers and sisters. We have no world without them, and there is no other world .*** " Matthew read, exhausted. Jonathan sighed.

"That was me, back after the Korean War," he informed them carefully, and James peered at him suspiciously.

"Why do I have a really suspicious feeling about you?" James asked silently.

 **James is getting a bad feeling about Jonathan.**

 ***This is basically all of the narrator lines from Battlefield V, but while the introduction is good, the multiplayer definitely needs more work done on it.**

 **Apart from that, the reason why nobody's asking for names, etc., is because that talking session, which is alluded to in chapter 1, basically let everyone introduce themselves while Jonathan's trying to get to sleep.**


End file.
